Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to software and electronic devices for enhancing interaction between a dog and its owner, and, in particular, to a pet toy launching system and method for use with mobile devices.
Background
Dogs enjoy fetching objects, including sticks, balls, Frisbees, and/or just about anything their human parents (owners) throw to them in fetch play.
Tennis balls are one of the dog industry products used most frequently by pet owners in playing fetch with their dogs. Specific devices have been invented for dog owners to throw or launch a tennis ball in fetch play. Such devices include the Bark N Bat®, available from Hyper Products of Wichita, Kans., the Chuckit!®, available from Doskocil Manufacturing Company, Inc. dba Petmate® of Arlington, Tex.; the iFetch® Ball Launcher, available from iFetch, LLC of Austin, Tex.; the Wood Chuck® Dog Ball Thrower, available from Planet Ventures, Inc. of Westbrook, Me.; the GoDogGo® Fetch Machine, available from Thompson Concept and Design, Inc. of Gig Harbor, Wash.; and other such manual or mechanical ball launching devices. These devices are used during dog fetch play and typically provide hands free pick-up of a ball, can throw a ball great distances and help with exercising the dog with repetitive and long distance running and fetching.
However, with all the activity and play that occurs during fetching, there does not exist a product which tracks throw and fetch data nor includes gamification of fetch play. With the advent of wireless communication, such as Bluetooth, data can be generated during fetch play via sensors, which can integrate and operate a software program located on a smartphone, computer or the internet.